1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a printing apparatus configured to perform printing on sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-64437 discusses a printer that is equipped with a large display. In this apparatus, the display on the front side can slide horizontally or vertically with respect to the housing. When the display is slid, an opening appears, and a user is allowed access to a printing unit inside the housing for maintenance. An indication for the maintenance is given on the display.
Nowadays, instead of the single-function printer, a multifunction peripheral (multifunction printer) in which the printer and the scanner are integrated with each other is being spread. For such an apparatus, the mainstream layout is one in which a flat bed type scanner is arranged on a printing mechanism.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-64437 discusses a single-function printer, and teaches nothing about the integration of the scanner. Even if the display which is configured to slide as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-64437 were to be mounted in a multifunction printer, the flat bed scanner occupying a large volume on top of the printing mechanism would constitute an obstacle, so that it would be difficult to enlarge the opening allowing access to the interior of the apparatus.